


[Art] today, the same sky

by Lorien



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America Reverse Big Bang 2018, Fanart, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorien/pseuds/Lorien
Summary: The art that inspiredTippet'swonderfully written storytoday, the same sky(Steve and Bucky, after the war.)





	[Art] today, the same sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Done for the Cap Reverse Big Bang 2018. Thank you to the mods for all your hard work.
> 
> And thank you, [Tippet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tippet/pseuds/Tippet), for writing such an emotional story!

**Author's Note:**

> [my art @ tumblr](https://drjezdzanyart.tumblr.com/)


End file.
